


Bad Kitty

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Consensual, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Held Down, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orders, Pet Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church has always been a sassy little kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [churchwash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchwash/gifts).



\---

Wash stared at Church straddling his lap. While not out of the usual, the velvet that caressed his skin as Church touched his cheek and kissed him kept him from pushing his ‘kitten’ off.

“Tex? Did you put him up to this?” Wash closed his eyes when Church’s lips headed to his ear, nibbling and sucking on the lobe before traveling down and kissing at his neck. Wash’s hands settled on Church’s hips, fingers playing with the strings of the panties grew even more damp as Church kept grinding himself against Wash’s lap. “Sweetie? If this is some kind of joke, while funny, I need to know if you want some of him like this?” Wash’s voice hitched at the end, punctuated with a hiss. Church licked his lips once he released Wash’s neck from between his teeth.

Wash jumped at the hand that ran over his scalp, parting his hair and gripped tight. Texas’ fingers pulled his neck back, exposing it to the ‘kitten’ on his lap. Church ground his erection into Wash’s crotch to entice him and Wash groaned. His fingers tugged on the small blue bows on the waistband of Church’s panties, bringing his fingers down to press against the damp front. He drew a small gasp out of Church and Wash circled his fingers around the nub that always drove his little ‘kitty’ wild. Church leaned down to claim Wash’s neck in his mouth, encouraging the action. Texas also leaned down, taking Wash’s lips against her own, kissing him hard before letting go of his hair.

“I figured you deserved a treat. You work so hard. I just want to watch tonight. I can’t guarantee he’ll behave tonight though. You know how he likes to tease you.” Texas left one last kiss on his lip and he took a second to watch her walk back to her arm chair across from the couch, crossing one stocking covered leg over the other and smoothing out her short skirt. Wash whined when he saw his favorite shirt on her, the one that exposed her neck perfectly and trimmed her waist in the way he loved.

“Both of you are a-Ah!-awful,” he whined, holding Church’s hips and grinding up into the grinning little ‘kitty’. “Stop tha--- okay no don’t stop that.” Wash ground his hips into Church’s, then tapped his thighs to tell him to get up. Church backed away from him once he rose from Wash’s lap, turning around and wagging his ass in Wash’s face while he straightened the stockings to keep them on his thighs. “Tex dear, do I get to do anything I want to him or is this one of those ‘enjoy this present with a catch’ sort of deals?”

Tex laughed. “I love that we’ve been together long enough that you know there is still going to be catch with something as lovely as your boyfriend grinding back against your cock with his kitty tail rubbing against you.” Tex leaned forward, parting her thighs. Wash bit his lip slightly when he could see the neatly trimmed slit between her legs was fully visible. Wash gasped, pulling Church closer the more Tex exposed herself. He watched with intent when Tex dipped her fingers into herself, slicking them and pulled them away, bringing them to her lips to lick them clean while watching him. “I want to watch you two and you’ll listen to my requests.” Wash nodded slowly, his eyes slipping closed. Church grinned, rubbing his panties back against the bulge straining at the front of Wash’s pants.

Church watched the two of them, rubbing his ass against Wash and looking back at his boyfriend from over his shoulder. He saw Tex’s signal from out of the corner of his eye, straightening up and spinning around to face Wash. Church reached down, running his gloved fingers over the erection watching Wash’s face for a signal that he should keep going. Wash nodded and Church slowly unzipped his pants, turning around to Tex and blowing a kiss to her from across the room. Church took a look around, kneeling before Wash with his back turned. He fell forward a little, swaying his hips from side to side while falling onto his hands, lowering himself to present his ass to Wash.

Wash turned back to Tex and looked between her and Church. Wash kneeled behind Church when Tex gave the okay, motioning to the space behind Church and ran her fingers up her thighs. Wash could tell she was enjoying this by the predatory look in her eye and in all honesty, he couldn’t blame her. Church looked amazing like this and the ears on top of his head only made the entire scene that much better.

“Come here, kitty cat,” Wash called to Church, leaning back instead of touching Church presenting himself to him. Church turned around, giving him a look before padding his way over to Tex, staring back at Wash while paying more attention to her than Wash. Church kissed her legs, rubbing his cheek against her and earning him a grin while Wash stared at him. Church had gone out of his way to sashay his way over to her after rubbing up against him and now he was going to ignore him? Wash made a face of annoyance, crawling his way over to Church and enticing him to come back over.

“Come on Church. I know of something you’ll like over here. Don’t you want to come see?” Wash sat off to the side of the pair. Tex raised her eyebrow and nodded Church over to Wash.

“You don’t want to go play, Kitten?” she asked, running her fingers through Church’s hair. Church blew Wash a kiss. Slowly, Church crawled his way over to Wash, kneeling before him and placing his hands on both of his cheeks. He pulled Wash into a sweeter kiss then before.

“Wash, you should show your Kitten how much you appreciate him.” Tex’s lips curled into a grin when Wash gave her a look of utter confusion. “Wrap those lips around his cock.”

Wash blinked a few times after Church broke the kiss and when he finished staring at Tex, Church was already reclined back, propping himself up on his hands. His legs were parted and there was no mistaking the outline of hard cock on display under those panties. Wash leaned forward, turning back to Tex for a moment before she waved at him to continue. He slowly edged down the hem of the panties, pulling the waistband over Church’s shaft to expose him, inching them down his thighs. Wash was careful with the tail, finding this one was attached to plug instead of it just being sewn onto Church’s panties. Wash pushed on the plug after discarding the panties, and Church gasped, humming appreciatively after. Wash pushed on the plug a few more times, taking Church’s shaft into his mouth and languidly, slowly tracing the length with his tongue. Church didn’t notice the plug slowly coming out of him since Wash had taken him fully in his mouth, pulling off a little faster to let Church’s shaft escape his mouth with a pop.

Wash replaced the plug with a few of his fingers after wetting them with his tongue, as Church was already stretched enough to be able to take them fairly easily with the help of the tail. Church thrusted up shallowly into Wash’s mouth as he was entered, mewling and tangling his fingers in Wash’s hair as Tex looked on, teasing herself the more into it they got.

“That’s enough. He doesn’t need that much prep,” Tex told them after a few more minutes, and Church whined. Wash pulled away, reaching down to stroke himself. Church rolled over onto his belly and lifted his hips, swaying them back and forth. “Look at him. He wants you to.” Tex ran her fingers over her clit in anticipation, watching her guys.

Wash bit his lip, and looked down. He groaned at how delicious Church looked in front of him, spit on his hand to slick himself enough to plunge into Church. He knew that his boyfriend was already slick enough and he grabbed his hips. As he moved to line up, Wash made a face when Church pulled away just a little bit, looking back to grin at him when he moved back and rubbed the tip of Wash’s cock against his entrance. This happened a few more times, frustrating Wash enough that he considered holding his hips tight to plunge into him and claim him. Wash instead opted to pin the Kitten down by the back of his neck, earning him a yelp of surprise as Wash pushed into him. His eyes rolled back, and Church groaned happily as Wash filled him, reaching back and spreading himself open to allow Wash to take him deep. Wash didn’t remove his hand from the back of Church’s neck when he pulled back, thrusting back into him, a little harder this time and smirked when his Kitten mewled in appreciation under him. Wash bit his lip.

“Come on. You can fuck him harder than that,” Tex stated, watching the show and pushing a finger into herself. Wash listened to her and thrusted harder into their boyfriend, biting a little harder as that tight heat enveloped him. Swallowing hard, Wash kept pushing into him at a slightly faster pace as he took in what was going on around him. Church gasping and moaning under him. Tex watching them and enjoying herself with each flick of a finger.

Wash pulled out of him, releasing his neck and flipping Church onto his back on the floor. Church eyed him playfully, winking as he opened himself to Wash, bringing his knees up to let him push in again. The velvet gloved hands beckoned Wash further into him as he thrusted in, grinding into Church’s tight heat. Church winked at him.

“Put your hands around his neck again. He just told you he likes it. Give him what he wants.” Tex parted her legs further, pushing a second finger into herself and cocking her hand against her clit. Wash’s hips were moving at a faster pace now, and Church panted underneath him, gripping at Wash’s shoulders with that velvet smoothness. Wash looked between her and Church again, wrapping his hand around Church’s neck just above the collar that Tex had fastened to him prior to everything starting. Church closed his eyes and squeezed around Wash’s length inside him as he pushed in, making him feel tighter. Wash’s hot breath on his neck only heightened the experience, and he pulled his legs up over his hips to pull him in harder with each thrust. Wash tightened his grip on Church’s neck, and with each press, Church tightened around him for a moment, gripping him and making the entire experience that much harder to resist.

Wash was so close at this point. Church’s tongue darted out over his lips, wetting them and he drew in a ragged breath, as much as he could around the hand that restricted some of his breathing.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Church whispered softly as he came between them, slicking both of their stomachs. Wash squeezed his fingers, unable to hold back any longer. He spilled himself into Church, his eyes closed as he trembled a little and finally kept his hips flush with Church’s. Wash missed the sound of Tex’s orgasm, barely even noticing that she was still watching. She got up from her spot on the overstuffed chair, letting the skirt fall around her thighs. Without waiting for Wash to pull out of Church, she pressed her fingers, still slick with her orgasm into Wash’s mouth. He slowly cleaned them, tasting her and groaned as he pulled out of Church.

Wash reclined back and Church went to work in front of him, cleaning him up with his tongue before grabbing a towel to clean himself up.

“See, that’s a good kitty.” Tex winked at them. “Don’t forget Wash. Next time is your turn and you gotta remember, you need to follow your obedience training if you want to be rewarded like a good puppy.”

Wash licked his lips, nodding up at her in anticipation. This relationship was working out for the better and his half-hard cock twitched in anticipation.

“Yes, Mistress.”

Church got up, draping himself over Wash’s lap and leaned in to kiss him.

“I love it when she’s like this,” Church purred, working his lips over Wash’s neck. “It’s even better knowing she’s watching.”

 


End file.
